el día de Uchiha Itachi
by jazma
Summary: por que solo un día se cumple años, aunque en ocasiones necesita ayuda de una amiga para recibir su presente y no morir en el intento Jazma Fuera


Quise hacer un fic de itachi (se que ya murió, pero no importa) por su cumpleaños así que aquí está.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero las ideas locas y

Terceros si son míos.

Perdonen LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA SIN QUERER SE ME VAN.

Mundo alterno konoha gakuen

Descripción del personaje:

Yasumi Aoyama: 1.64 de altura, 60kg, cabellos castaños claros, de largo hasta la cintura, fleco recto, dos broches de lado derecho para uno de sus mechones, Ojos color café chocolate, tez clara.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

One shot

el cumpleaños de Itachi

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a cubrir cada espacio del suelo, casa y techo, ese día se encontraba despejado con algunas nubes, pájaros revoloteando por el cielo azul claro.

Una persona se encontraba colocándose el suéter del instituto, se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo baja, salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina en donde su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días madre- dijo el azabache sentándose en su silla, mirando la espalda de su madre.

-buenos días Itachi- sonrió su madre, girándose entregaba el desayuno a su hijo- no se te olvide que tienes que regresar temprano- con esto último regreso a hacer los demás desayunos.

Al azabache se acordó en ese instante de su cumpleaños, pero para él no era más que un día como cualquier otro, aun así les daría el gusto a su madre como a su hermano, comenzó a desayunar, unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras se escucharon, un joven de cabellos negros se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, solo para saludar a su madre y sentarse

- Hermano por qué no me despertaste- gruño un tanto fatigado, aun con pijama. Itachi le miro con calma y sonrió- creo que por eso te di mi alarma, pensé que te serviría- declaro el azabache, levantándose junto con su vajilla, solo para lavarla y colocarla en el escurridor.

-Hermano no se te ocurra dejarme- grito mientras miraba a itachi agradecer y subir las escaleras.

Por su parte el azabache, se encamino al baño donde se lavo los dientes, paso a su habitación a meter algunas libretas, unos libros en su mochila, volviendo a bajar las escaleras, mientras que Sasuke, subió como un rayo para ponerse el uniforme, ya en la puerta el azabache se giro- Me alcanzas Sasuke, me retiro madre- se colocaba los zapatos, saliendo de casa, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la escuela, una de las cosas que le gustaban cada vez que salía de su casa, era el paisaje que le regalaba la ciudad de Konoha, siempre le daba esa paz que le encantaba, no había otro lugar en el que quisiera vivir que esa ciudad, quien le regalaba

cada día una nueva sorpresa.

-Hermano- la voz de Sasuke se logro escuchar a la lejanía, el mencionado siguió caminando sin detenerse, sabía que su hermano menor le alcanzaría en cualquier momento, así que, para que esperarlo, por fin llegaba a su lado y con cierta molestia le reclamo- como te atreves a

dejarme atrás, te dije que me esperaras- gruño irritado.

El azabache le miro y sonrió, despeinándolo en el acto- se que eres rápido Sasuke, así que, mejor me adelanto.- siguió caminando dejando a un avergonzado hermano de pie por unos minutos, solo para volver a caminar rumbo a la escuela en compañía de Itachi.

La escuela les daba la bienvenida como en otras ocasiones, con sus puertas abiertas, pero algo era diferente ese día en particular, algunas mujeres se encontraban reunidas, al ver al azabache entrar por la puerta comenzaron a ir a donde estaba él, poco a poco se fue creando una aglomeración de mujeres.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se quedaron parados, sin poder caminar- Ya me acorde- gruño por lo bajo Sasuke, su mirada se volvió fría, iba a decir algo cuando un altavoz tomo lugar- Srtas. Sé que desean regalarle a Itachi uchiha por su cumpleaños hmm- todas las mujeres se voltearon a ver a un rubio arriba de una silla, a su lado un pelirrojo mirando aquella escena con desinterés- pero recuerden que debe ser al final de todas las clases como los años pasados, se hará el mismo procedimiento, así que favor de desplegarse como siempre, hum.- todas y cada una de ellas respondieron con una negativa, así que fueron moviéndose de su lugar, al final los dos Uchihas miraron a Deidara y Sasori caminar a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Cada dos veces al año es lo mismo hm- se quejo Deidara, quien le entregaba el altavoz a Sasori- me sorprende que seas tan calmado en estas cosas hm-

El azabache iba a responder pero su mirada se poso en alguien quien caminaba rumbo al edificio- es algo a lo que uno se acostumbra- El trió se miro el uno al otro, como era posible que aguantara todo lo que hacían ellas, tanto en San Valentín como en su cumpleaños, era algo que ellos no les gustaba del todo, pero si a él no le molestaba entonces no replicarían.

La campana timbro, terminando con la pequeña reunión que se había hecho, Sasuke se despidió de ellos, el trió se dirigió al aula que les correspondía, al llegar las miradas de las féminas se posaron en el Uchiha, llego a su pupitre tomando su lugar de siempre, sus dos amigos se dirigieron a sus lugares, no sin antes darle el último vistazo a su compañero y amigo, El profesor llego un tanto tarde como en otras ocasiones- Perdonen pero me perdí en el...- los alumnos terminaron la frase con molestia, a lo que el maestro llevándose la mano a su cabello dijo- a entonces ustedes también se han perdido, ya sabía que no era el único- Una gota salieron de las nucas de sus alumnos, Kakashi no cambiaria.

La clase continuo sin algún otro percance, el azabache anotaba todo lo que Kakashi escribiera en el pizarrón, cuando el peliblanco termino de escribir se giro a donde estaban sus alumnos- alguna pregunta?- al no ver que nadie contesto, se retiro a su silla, donde se sentó, saco del cajón del escritorio un libro comenzando a leer.

-ya va de nuevo con su libro icha icha- se quejo Deidara por lo bajo, Sasori solo rodo los ojos, era algo normal en ese maestro leer ese tipo de libros, ya lo había visto anteriormente en las librerías, cada vez que salía un nuevo libro, él era el primero en aparecerse en la fila.

El azabache solo suspiro desganado, giro su rostro, observando el cielo como las nubes se movían con lentitud, los pájaros volar por el mismo cielo y dar giros como si fueran unos maestros en esa materia. Para el final de la clase y el inicio del receso algunos alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos, mientras que otros se quedaban en su lugar con sus compañeros para platicar o comer.

-tenemos que ir a ver el salón- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al azabache que terminaba de hacer una anotaciones en su libreta.

-está bien- articulo con desinterés, se levantaba y se retiraba con ellos, al salir del aula caminaron por el pasillo, una incomodad se fue dando en ellos tres ya que algunas mujeres miraban al azabache con un aura de llamas, tragando gordo comenzaron a caminar aprisa.

-no me gusta que hagan eso, es molesto hm- se quejo el rubio quien miraba de tanto en tanto a las chicas.

-son celos- declaro el pelirrojo- a ti te gustaría que te dieran muchos regalos como a Itachi-san - sin despegar la mirada en una chica que ¿Había guiñado un ojo?, causándole que a su cuerpo le recorriera un calosfrió.

Deidara miro con mala cara a su amigo, iba a responder, pero esa palabra pronunciada por una voz femenina le hizo girarse con desdén- como me dijiste Mocosa hm- siseo el rubio.

-buenos días SasoDei e Uchiha-sama- fue la contestación de una jovencita de cabellos castaños claro, ojos color chocolate y piel clara.

-No somos pareja hm- le grito con cara de querer ahorcarla.

La castaña se le quedo mirando- Tu tuviste la culpa Deidara o es que ya se te olvido lo de hace un semestre- dijo el pelirrojo.

Tanto Deidara como el trió se acordó del porque de ese honorifico para Sasori y Deidara, todo porque había apostado el Ultimo contra Kakuzu y sabiendo que él era un tramposo, Dei había terminado por perder la apuesta, al día siguiente se tuvo que vestir de mujer, como consecuencia, todo el día y parte de la tarde fue acosado por los jóvenes y alguna que otra mujer, muchos deseaban ligar con él, en su rescate fue Sasori quien dijo que era su pareja, es cuando a la jovencita ahí presente se lo ocurrió decir -sasodei- desde entonces esa palabra era utilizada frecuentemente por ella y algunas personas amantes de esa pareja, aunque el joven rubio negara todo, Sasori no se metía para nada o se defendía, así que el honorifico se quedo para ellos dos.

Siguió la discusión hasta llegar al aula en donde sería la entrega de regalos, la castaña se dirigió dentro del mismo, comenzando a inspeccionar cada parte del lugar, comprobando que no hubiera algo que causara una estampida en caso de que algo no saliera de acuerdo a lo planeado, Sasori y Deidara se acercaron a la mesa, la observaron por todos los ángulos posibles, al igual que las sillas, se sentaron en ellas y miraron las dos puertas que serian utilizadas, uno era para la entrada de las chicas y chicos que entregarían el regalo y la otra era la salida, así no tendrían problemas y no se armaría un caos en la puerta.

-las ventanas están bien- declaro la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, acercándose a donde estaba el dúo, se sentaba en una de las sillas, miraba también el lugar con esa perspectiva.

Itachi observo también el lugar, se fue acercando a donde se encontraban sus amigos y amiga, los miro con calma, cada acción que hacían, es cuando se dio cuenta de algo, en el año pasado en el que había conocido a la castaña, no había recibido un presente por parte de ella, se preguntaba el motivo, acaso ella no sentía atracción por él, como otras mujeres.

-Uchiha-sama, que le parece está bien o busco otro salón para la entrega de regalos- la mirada de ella, causo mirar a la ventana y acercarse a ella, abriéndola con calma, el aire fresco entro al aula logrando mover los cabello de sus amigos y amiga- está bien- declaro girándose a donde ellos estaban.

-Me sorprende que no se nos ocurriera antes hm- dijo Deidara.

Era cierto, a la única que se le había ocurrido eso era a la castaña que estaba con ellos, era algo raro que una mujer apoyara a los Uchiha como a los akatsuki, pero gracias a la forma en la que acomodo las cosas, tanto las mujeres y hombres, como los miembros de la organización suspiraron aliviados, desde que ella iba en tercero de secundaria se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía esos días en las cuales cada uno cumplía años o cuando era san Valentín, ella se dedico a que todos estuvieran complacidos por lo que pasaba, evitándose muchas penurias.

La castaña saco unos bentos y se los entrego a sus compañeros, se levantaba y le entregaba el otro Bentó al azabache quien parecía estar en otro mundo, el trió los abrían encontrándose con la comida que les gustaba, así que agradeciéndole a ella comenzaron a comer, el azabache se le quedo mirando, siempre era así con ellos, al igual que con los miembros de Akatsuki, pero algo le molestaba que era lo que ella quería de ellos.

-No vas a comer- pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola, la castaña le miro negando con la cabeza.

-hoy tengo examen físico y si almuerzo algo me dan nauseas y termino mal.- se sonrojo un tanto.

-De todos modos deberías comer algo Yasumi-chan- dijo el Uchiha caminando a donde ella se encontraba, miro su reacción, solo fue una sonrisa por parte de ella, que le ocasiono un malestar en el estomago.- coloco el bento en la mesa, tomo con los palillos un poco del alimento que ella preparo, con habilidad, tomaba el mentón de su amiga quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, antes de poder replicar su boca era abierta, introducía la comida cerrándole la boca con facilidad.

Los dos solo observaron esa acción del azabache, volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo, comer.

Mastico la comida, pasándose el bolo replico- Uchiha-sama no puedo...- de nueva cuenta le metía la comida en la boca con facilidad, a duras penas pudo reaccionar la castaña. El azabache, la tenía a su merced, ya sabía lo que pasaba cada vez que no almorzaba, terminaba en la enfermería desmayada, aparte algo le decía que tampoco desayuno, ahora era el momento para darle algo de su comida, la castaña intentaba en vano separarse del Uchiha.

-No, ya bas...- de nuevo su boca se llenaba de comida, dejaba los palillos en la mesa, junto con el bento.

-Espero que la próxima si tengas algo en el estomago o- miro el recipiente vacio- ya sabes lo que te espera.-

Yasumi miro al Uchiha, sus mejilla estaban rojas carmín, se mordió el labio inferior, antes de poder quejarse, la campana timbro- Es mejor irnos- declaro el azabache a sus amigos y amiga, los dos asintieron a lo dicho por el azabache, colocaron los bentos uno encima del otro, entregándoselo a la castaña quien parecía mirar al Uchiha con algo de ¿vergüenza?.

Regresaron al aula, donde el maestro Minato hablo sobre un trabajo para las vacaciones, consistía en reunirse con sus amigos y pasar las vacaciones juntos, tanto Sasori, como Deidara se miraron, sabían a la perfección que en vacaciones se verían con los demás para saber qué hacer, era algo que se hacía desde que se conocieron.

Itachi por su parte estaría casi todo el verano con su amigo Shuisui quien se encontraba en la ciudad de la arena en otra preparatoria, así que lo que Minato-sensei pedía ya estaba cubierto, con desinterés desvió su vista a donde estaba el patio. Recordando sobre el examen físico que su amiga le dijo.

-Entonces Itachi-kun, que hará en vacaciones?- pregunto observando al azabache, desde hace rato se le miraba desconectado.

Los ojos ónix se posaron en el maestro- que estaremos con nuestros amigos haciendo actividades, así como también anotaremos todo lo que hacemos.- guardo silencio, volviendo su vista en los alumnos que se encontraban calentando.

Minato solo suspiro- entonces muchachos eso es todo, disfruten sus vacaciones y no olviden que de seguro volveremos a estar juntos- cerraba su libro, se retiraba, dejando a los alumnos sumidos en un silencio que duro poco a lo esperado, pronto se levantaban de sus lugares, dirigiéndose a las ventanas para ver el examen que harían los alumnos.

Sasori y Deidara se acercaron a donde estaba el azabache, asomándose, observaron a las chicas reuniéndose en un solo punto y los chicos en otro.

-no la veo hm- declaro el rubio pasando su mirar de una chica a otra.

-ya llegara- dijo Sasori cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, sin dejar de mirar a las chicas.

Por fin una cabellera café se dejo ver mientras caminaba a donde estaban las demás.

-apostemos- se escucho un joven quien sacaba su billetera, los demás se animaron e imitando al primero, sacaban sus billeteras.

-Esto es interesante hm- dijo Deidara acercándose a los chicos, también sacando su billetera, tanto el azabache como el pelirrojo se miraron, suspiraron y volvieron a ver a la castaña quien se le notaba un tanto nerviosa.

-debemos admitir que se ven guapísimas con el uniforme deportivo- un joven sonreía divertido, los demás también asintieron.

Las miradas se volvieron a los jóvenes que estaban en el patio, pronto llego Gai-sensei, con energía como en otras ocasiones comenzó a dar las indicaciones, todos asentían a lo que decía, pronto hubo movimiento, en donde se comenzó con estiramiento, le siguió lagartijas, abdominales y sentadillas, al terminar, Gai-sensei volvía a hablar, esta vez comenzó a decir quienes correrían, los primeros fueron los hombres, el azabache miro a su hermano ponerse en posición seguido de su amigo Naruto, y un joven de cabellos negro, piel pálida algo parecido a su hermano.

-De nuevo la rivalidad- dijo Sasori mirando a Sasuke y Naruto empezando a sacar chispas, en cuanto se escucho el silbato salieron disparados, los dos iban parejos hasta que Sasuke se adelantaba logrando el primer lugar, seguida de Sai y por ultimo Naruto quien comenzó a refunfuñar molesto.

Cuando terminaron los hombres siguieron las mujeres, quienes las primeras fueron: Sakura

Haruno, Ino yamanaka y Tenten, en cuanto se escucho el silbato un aura llena de energía se dejo notar por las dos primeras quienes no se quitaron la vista de encima, juraron los chicos que sacaban chispas ellas dos, al final ambas quedaban empatadas.

Gai siguió con la lista hasta que quedaron tres- Hinata, Karin y Yasumi- a la pista por favor- se escucho la voz del profesor, pronto las tres se encontraban en sus posiciones.

-entonces por quienes apuestas- fueron las palabras que salieron de los chicos quienes se mostraban muy alegres por las ganancias obtenidas.

-yasumi-chan- dijo el Uchiha sacando su dinero colocándola en la mesa que estaba su lado, los jóvenes palidecieron, como era posible que escogiera a esa persona, en dos palabras la describían. "era torpe" peor que Hinata Hyuga.

-no quieres cambiar Itachi-san?- pregunto uno de los jóvenes que miraba incrédulo al azabache.

-yo también apuesto por ella.- el pelirrojo sacaba también un billete y lo colocaba arriba del que había dejado su amigo.

Todos tragaron gordo, giraron su vista a las chicas que estaban listas para salir, solo pidieron que lograra llegar primera.

El silbato volvía a sonar por veinteava vez en ese día, las tres salían disparadas a correr por la pista, pronto la pelirroja se les adelantaba, la peliazul se quedaba empatada con la castaña, se les notaba que comenzaban a cansarse ellas dos, como en otras ocasiones a la castaña se le trababan los pies y salía volando solo para hacer fricción con el suelo, la primera en llegar fue Karin, le siguió Hinata y la ultima se encontraba apenas levantándose, caminando llego a la meta.

Gai-sensei se le acerco a la jovencita, converso algo con ella, solo se miro una reverencia por parte de ella, para retirarse del patio, de seguro iría a la enfermería a atender alguna herida o raspadura.

Los que estaban en el salón se quedaron en blanco por lo ocurrido minutos atrás, se giraron a ver a los dos, tomar el dinero significaba que las miradas que se posaban en sus espaldas como puñales los matarían, el no tomarlo sería algo no muy justo, pero que hacer antes las mujeres que se comenzaban a acercar a ellos.

-no importa era predecible- se quejo uno llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón- creo que por esta vez será gratis, regalo de tu cumpleaños.- sentencio el chico saliendo del aula, dejando atrás las miradas asesinas. los demás asintieron retirándose de las ventanas.

Deidara llegaba con algunos nuevos billetes,- me sorprende que le apostaras a ella, es torpe hasta la pared de enfrente hm- metía el dinero en su cartera, por fin tenía suficiente para comprarse nuevos fuegos artificiales.

Itachi se quedo callado, el lo sabía, pero que importaba, para él ella...

Las clases por fin terminaban, el trió salía del aula dirigiéndose al salón en donde de seguro ya habría algunas cuantas personas en la entrada esperando a entregar sus regalos, dando vuelta en la esquina una fila de mujeres esperaban pacientes a que la puerta fuera abierta, al ver al Uchiha caminar al salón todas las féminas sonrieron. La puerta del aula se abría mostrando a la castaña con una curita en la nariz.

-Buenas tardes Uchiha-sama, Sasori-san, Deidara-san, pasen por favor, solo faltan ustedes- les daba el paso, quedándose ella fuera cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, como otras ocasiones la organización se encontraba sentada en las sillas, Itachi se acerba al lugar indicado, sentándose en medio de ellos, la puerta era abierta- Por favor feliciten al Uchiha Itachi-Sama, entreguen el regalo y pasen por la otra puerta- la castaña hablaba con las jóvenes, se escuchaba un "si" por parte de las féminas que estaban presentes.

Pasaron diez mujeres al principio, en sus manos tenían sus presentes, se acercaron a la mesa, reverenciaban y entregaban los regalos, no sin antes decir "feliz cumpleaños", salían del aula con una sonrisa en los labios, poco a poco las jóvenes entregaban sus presentes.

Al final de la tarde la mesa estaba repleta de regalos pequeños, los akatsuki comenzaron a guardar los presentes en unas bolsas negras terminado por ser tres bolsas.

-por fin se termino- se quejaba Hidan con la mirada cansada- dile a tus fans que no j...- salía del aula seguidas de Kakuzu con molestia, perdía su valioso tiempo en colocar esos objetos en las bolsas.

Poco a poco la organización se retiraba dejando al trió caminando a la salida,- Donde estará Yasu-chan hm.- miraba de un lado al otro, hasta verla caminar con su maletín entre sus manos.- a donde fuiste hm- le replico.

-fui a dejar las llaves del aula y por mi maletín- miro las bolsas- son muchas no creen?-

-son menos a comparación a los otros años- dijo Sasori caminado a la salida, seguido de Deidara- así que feliz cumpleaños Itachi-san, nosotros nos retiramos- dicho eso salían del salón.

Itachi miro a sus dos amigos que se habían retirado, acaso una estrategia para dejarlos a solas- Nos vamos Uchiha-sama- la voz de ella lo hizo girarse, la castaña se encontraba con dos bolsas en ambas manos, el tomaba la otra, comenzando a caminar.

La tarde daba esos matices que le gustaban al azabache, miro por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, quien miraba al frente- quieres que te ayude?- pregunto el Uchiha, al notar que una de sus muñecas estaba vendada, la castaña le miro con esos ojos color chocolate, le negaba con la cabeza.

En poco tiempo llegaban a la casa de los Uchiha, se quedaron de pie unos minutos, sabía que si le decía que se quedara ella buscaría alguna excusa para irse, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar la muñeca no lastimada, abrir la reja, caminar hasta la puerta principal, dejando la bolsa en el suelo metía su mano a su bolsillo sacando las llaves, abriendo la puerta, Ya los dos adentro se giro a donde estaba la castaña- quédate a cenar- los ojos de su amiga eran como dos platos por la forma de reaccionar tan repentina del azabache, y lo peor de todo es que no le dio tiempo para actuar- amm yo... Uchiha-Sama tengo que...-

Los pasos de alguien interrumpieron a Yasumi, unos cabellos negros se mostraron por el marco de la puerta- Bienvenido a ca...- guardo silencio- ah pero si eres tú yasumi-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte, por favor quédate a cenar-.

-ah hai- reverencio la castaña.

Ambos caminaban dentro de la casa, la madre de Itachi se la llevaba dentro de la cocina, mientras que él y su hermano quien ya había llegado primero que ellos dos subían las tres bolsas a la habitación del primero.

-esta vez no fueron muchos regalos- se cruzaba de brazos Sasuke mirando las tres bolsas.

-es lo mismo que los años pasados, esta vez Yasu-chan pidió a la chicas que fueran pequeños- su hermano menor sonrió de lado, Itachi se dio cuenta de eso, la voz de su madre evito que Itachi hablara, dejando zanjada una conversación que podría tenerse en un futuro, ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde su madre les esperaba con una sonrisa, y a una castaña un tanto roja, todos se sentaban con la comida ya puesta en la mesa, agradecieron y comenzaron a comer, Itachi de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, quien se le notaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, después de que su amiga se retirara le preguntaría a su madre que había dicho, sabiendo la respuesta prefirió evitar la conversación de un futuro muy pero muy cercano.

Terminando la comida, su madre colocaba en la mesa un pastel con betún blanco y una tableta delgada de chocolate blanco con el nombre de su hijo escrita en ella. (Pastel y betún con poco azúcar, solo el chocolate si es dulce)

-feliz cumpleaños Itachi- las voces de Mikoto, Sasuke y Yasumi se escucho en la cocina, el cumpleañero agradeció con una sonrisa, - apaga las velas cariño- dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios, el asintió aun con la sonrisa, inhalo y pensando en su deseo soplo las velitas apagándolas en el acto, su familia y amiga aplaudieron. su madre le retiraba el pastel solo para partirlo y entregarle una rebana a cada uno de ellos.

-Itachi deseas que te entreguemos los regalos ahora o después?- pregunto su madre mirando a sus dos hijos, su hijo asintió, ella gustosa se levantaba de su silla y salía de la cocina, al igual que Sasuke, dejándolos solos, miro a su acompañante quien seguía comiendo su rebanada de pastel, sintiéndose observaba se giro, logrando que esas mejillas rosas se volvieran de nueva cuenta rojas, el sonrió y ella se sonrojo mas, su madre regresaba con dos paquetes, Sasuke le seguía detrás, volviendo a sentarse, le entregaban los presentes.

Itachi miro sus regalos, tomando primero el de su madre, abriéndolo sonrió- gracias madre- sacaba una camisa blanca, se levantaba para probársela quedándole perfecta.

-Todavía queda algo dentro- dijo su madre con la mirada puesta en su hijo, observando cada acción del mismo, metía la mano a la caja, sacando un Mp3- feliz cumpleaños Itachi, amorosas fueron las palabras de su madre.

Itachi agradeció, se quitaba la camisa, doblándola la coloco encima de la mesa junto con el Mp3, tomaba ahora el de su hermano, abriéndola igual se sorprendió por el reloj. Sasuke se giro un tanto apenado- se que te quite tu reloj así que..- bajo la vista, su hermano le miro con cariño, llevando una mano al cabello de Sasuke, le despeino. -gracias- colocaba el reloj a un lado de la camisa y el mp3.

Tomaba el ultimo regalo, sabiendo de que podría tratarse intento parecer entusiasmado- no debió molestarse- dijo totalmente desinteresado, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos un libro sobre finanzas.

-sabes que tu padre...- guardo silencio, no había excusa- ya sabes-

-si- volvía a meter el libro en la caja.

Las miradas se posaron en la castaña, logrando ponerse más roja, sin quitar la cuchara de su boca, se quedo quieta- ¿Qué, no le vas a regalar nada a mi hermano?- la mirada de Sasuke la sobresalto.

Yasumi se quitaba la cuchara de la boca- yo...- bajo la mirada.

-no importa si no tienes algún rega...- dejo de hablar al verla meter su mano en el maletín, sacando un paquete con una bolsita.

-Es que, está un poco maltratado lo siento- le entregaba los dos presentes.

Itachi se quedo callado unos minutos, observando los regalos de ella, algo le decía que en alguna parte los había visto.

Primero, desenvolvió el regalo grande, dándose cuenta que era un libro que seguía desde que estaba en secundaria, y que el autor solo publicaba 2 libros al año, miro a la chica y luego el libro, ahora lo recordaba, siempre se preguntaba quien le regaba a eso, miro el otro regalo, deslizando el listón que amarraba la bolsita, sacando un llavero.

-eres tu- la voz de su hermano lo saco de su sorpresa, llevaba un sombreo y una capa negra con nubes rojas con las orillas blancas (capa de akatsuki),- vaya- dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache miro a su amiga, completamente roja- me gusto mucho- le sonreía, logrando que el rostro de su amiga se volviera un semáforo.

Se quedaron parte de la noche hablando sobre lo que harían en vacaciones, la madre de los dos Uchiha se retiraba, de rato se retiraba Sasuke ya que tendría una cita al día siguiente con esa jovencita de cabellos azules, dejando al azabache y a la castaña solos.

-Gracias por los otros libros que me diste- su amiga sonrió.

-De nada Uchiha-sama,- se levantaba, estirándose le miro- feliz cumpleaños-

Ambos se miraron, solo para sonreírse, -Te acompaño- dijo el azabache levantándose también.

-no se moleste, mi hermano va a venir por mi- caminaron a la entrada de la casa, abriendo la puerta se dirigieron a la reja, Itachi observo a una persona de pie, cabellos cafés oscuros.

-Buenas noches- reverenciaba el joven, el azabache también lo hacía, mientras que la castaña caminaba hasta posarse a un lado de su hermano.

-feliz cumpleaños Uchiha-sama.- volvió a repetir la castaña, mientras que el azabache le miraba.- y felices vacaciones- sonrió tímidamente.

-igual para ti Yasu-chan- dijo el azabache.

-nos vamos hermanita- pregunto su hermano quien ya comenzaba a dar algunos pasos a la derecha.

-ahh hai- dijo la mencionada, reverencio - Buenas noches Uchiha-sama.-

El azabache les miro, mientras ellos se retiraban, ella se giro solo para despedirse con la mano, cosa que imito Itachi.

Regreso dentro de la casa, en donde se sentó en el sofá, sonrió, entonces también ella sentía algo por él, tomaba el llavero, con la sonrisa aún en sus labios se levantaba del sofá, subió las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Había sido un bonito cumpleaños, y tal vez podría tener una cita con ella en el transcurso de las vacaciones.


End file.
